What A Chaotic Life Of Mine
by Nathan Kurono
Summary: It was two weeks after the Omega incident and everything was getting back into order, but that was before Vincent came upon Chaos's wounded form and decided to bring him back with him. Of course that didn't go without Chaos complaining and fighting him the whole time.


"No"

The word was said with such malice it was shocking that the one whom it was said to didn't even flinch. "If you even believe for a second that I will allow you to come within a foot of my being with THEM then your sadly mistaken" A sigh of frustration answered him.

"I could always force you"

"Like hell you could!"

"Are you testing me?

"Oh I don't know...lets see...not cooperating...refusing...yeah...I AM!"

Their was a pause and then silence. That was until a laugh broke through it like a knife. "I wish I had a video camera...this...this is just so...not normal" The laughs continued with just as much vigor as it started causing the previous two tensions to rise all but further.

"Why are you being difficult?" The question was asked carefully as if not to set off the one whom now had his golden gaze locked onto his red one. His only response from the being across from him was a threatening growl, a flash of a fanged mouth, and then the glaring continued.

"Because Valentine I will not subject myself into a situation I do not want to be in" The statement was fallowed by a narrowed gaze daring the other to question further. Apparently the other didn't catch this...or didn't care in this case.

A gloved hand met a pale face in a move to pinch his nose in frustration. "It wont take that much time, only if you will sit still and endure it for a minute" He gave the other a glare of his own. "Why must you cause this much of a fuss?" He couldn't help but mutter to himself. He ignored a snicker from the one next to him.

"I said before no now its still a no and when you ask me again its going to be a no!"

"It will only be a minute"

"No!"

"Your testing my patience chaos just let them do what we brought them in for!" He growled.

"I'm not letting them touch me!" Chaos sat up from the bed he had claimed to be his the very moment he was dragged by force into the W.R.O Headquarters. He didn't want to be here, he didn't like it here, and he certainly hated the people that worked here. He was going to get them back he swore he would. Oh how good it would feel to get his revenge. Now why was he here in the first place may you ask? Well in short it was two weeks after the Omega incident and everything was getting back into order, but that was before Vincent came upon Chaos's wounded form and decided to bring him back with him. Of course that didn't go without Chaos complaining and fighting him the whole time, but because of his wounded state he could only get so far...and that was a few days ago.

Vincent had guessed that Chaos would heal in no time counting his demonic healing abilities, but finding that his major wounds hadn't even begun to heal Vincent knew something was wrong. From both experience and intuition it turns out he was right. Something was defiantly not right and currently, Chaos was now inside a guarded makeshift hospital room surrounded by anything they thought they would need in order to give the demon help...that is...if he would let them. Vincent didn't find it all that surprising that they agreed to help the demon, he did help save the planet after all...even if Vincent sacrificed him to do so.

"Hey...hey! Hello?! Anyone there? Vince!" Vincent snapped his head up in mild surprise. Had he been that deep in thought he didn't notice her? He gave her a raised eyebrow in a silent question as to ask her why she was waving her hand in his face.

"You weren't answering me! And I just wanted to say reeve is here with the-" She gave chaos whom was giving her a glare a side ways glance. "Others you wanted him to bring" Vincent gave her a nod "Thank you Yuffie" She gave him a grin then turned to chaos and gave him a mock solute.

She then took off outside the door but not before leaving the door to slam on the poor man whom was entering at the time having him tumble inside trying to regain his balance. Chaos started to laugh at this mans idiocy his eyes flashing in his own sick joy watching the man struggle with his own body. That however ended when he spotted the group of people in lab coats standing by the door. He narrowed his gaze at them and snarled in warning. Like hell he was going to let them in here.


End file.
